


alive

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, hang gliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "wild" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, four: This was what he lived for.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	alive

**Author's Note:**

> (come say hi on [tumblr](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com)!)

Wind rushed past him, deafening him with its majestic roar even as he felt gravity pull him down, as surely as a blade of grass to the warm embrace of the sun.  
  
He counted them almost automatically  _(one heartbeat, two) –_  
  
– and he was off, hang glider snapping perfectly into place, the steady rhythm keeping in time with the dulling roar in his ears; a personal orchestra that made him feel human, wild, and impossibly  _alive_ .  
  
This was insane, like jumping off a cliff without even a rope on him.  
  
Then again, hadn’t he just done that with a hundred-storey building?

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
